Inked Coding Prologue
by 1337Sans
Summary: Picture yourself... Your world is crashing before you. ...What do you do?
1. Prologue

The scent of smoke and burning flesh, nipped at her nostrils, as she stood alone in a home. A blue book lay open on the ground, it gradually began to join the flaming foundation of the wooden cabin, along with the rest of the furniture. A Lovely blue couch blackened, inked pictures melted away. The visored knight stood in the center, snapping her head toward what sounded like multiple springs breaking away from something. Right... The house was burning down. Caught in an odd trance, the armored figure staggered out. She freed her lungs of the burning toxicity. Now to figure out what was going on. Out into the crisp, cold air of what was once, a cozy little snow town, she watched as figures of many shapes ran in panic. They were running from-... Strings? Glowing, blue strings? But who-... Something wasn't right here. This whole scene wasn't right! None of it made any sense. The strings on the ground, covered the whole town, they draped over the colorfully decorated trees. It took a doubled glance to not mistake those unfitful tendons for Christmas decorations.

Suddenly, as if they responded to her presence, the odd, glowing abominations leapt up.

The panicked knight narrowly escaped the tendrils, and bolted away. She had the urge, that someone... or something was around, watching her. She regretted looking up at the sky, it seemed to be... warping? No... Digitizing, pixilated, just all around collapsing into itself! The knight turned, when there was a noisy thunk onto a building marked library. When she looked over, she missed who it was. But, there was something else that caught her attention. Three much smaller creatures scattered, running off into what now looked like a burning library. What, why were they going in there?! Did they not see the fire? It was a library! Filled mostly with dusty tomes and surface books. Usually, those are flammable! When the knight spoke, words refused to leave her tongue, forcing her to make a snap decision and run inside of the building.

The library was empty. All but the the crackling of glass and flickering of oranges lay before her. The tall bookshelves that once had her favorite book series crumbled. But that didn't matter, where did the children go? In a vain attempt to keep oxygen, the knight pulled out a rag, and held it up to the rounded visor hiding her face, where the mouth should be in particular. The lack of air was weighing down on her by now, and as she trotted deeper inside of the fiery trap... She started to feel... hopeless?...

Why

Did

It

Feel

So...

...

Hopeless

The knight reached the other end of the library. But no one else was there... What? She had just seen them come in! ...Had they been wiped out so quickly? The knight felt a shiver run down her spine. Now she really had the feeling someone was watching... Turning slowly, the knight saw the three small figures in the air, ensnared by those same glowing, blue strings. A pair of red and yellow orbs appeared from another set of giant bookshelves, followed by an inverted black body, lounging Casually. It was as if she were staring in the eyes of some psycho! Their skeletal hands shifted lazily, and those same blue strings suddenly appeared to be laced all around, like a web. Another pull, and a sickening crack pulled three figures into view. The knight lunged up to save the children.

s... t o o - l a t e...

The three victims exploded into glittering dust, and fluttered away...


	2. An Inked Dream

...But, She was too late.

A blinding light flashed, rustling the sleepy caverns of the infamous city, Waterfall. What could that have been? Or rather... Who? Amidst the caves, a pair of skeletons strolled by. At first set in their ways to visit a friend, the taller... more colorful of the pair perked up at an intriguing sight. After a short debate, the pair walked into what appeared to be a dumping zone. Piles of garbage and... otherworldly items lay in a shallow pond. Some piles of garbage were inches above the water, while others came short of the sparkling ceiling above. Papyrus never really questioned how the garbage got here, but was definitely excitable when he found items of interest. A set of knee high red-boots squished carelessly into the muddy under surface of the water. Just a few feet short of this tall, cartoony skeletal man, was a shorter, more husky looking skeleton in a blue hoodie. Compared to the odd red cape and blue underwear the taller skeleton wore, this one seemed more relaxed, and much less flamboyant; he walked through the mud in bunny slippers.

Among the heaps of garbage lay a body. Face down in the water, the only story this figure told, was a dull sheen of an off black metal, molded in the shape of a person.

"Wowie! Look Sans! someone seems to have left this perfectly good armor laying in the garbage!" The taller skeleton spoke, his voice was significantly higher than than the shorter figure's. "I don't know, bro. Seems kinda... trashy if you ask me." Compared to the higher pitch, this strange new voice sounded older than the taller individual. The taller brother nyehed, both agitatedand amused. But The Great Papyrus would have none of his brother's nonsense!

"Nonsense,brother! I know a certain bonetastic knight that would LOVE it!"

"Heheh. Ok Paps." Sans spoke. Looking at the armor, it did look durable, almost like Temmie's armor. But this anomaly couldn't be a Tem. It definitely didn't have the querky structure... It had more, of a human structure. Maybe it was a stray Frisk? He'd keep his judgement quiet for now.

Papyrus circled the feminine form, pausing at the legs and knelt down. "Help me get it out, Sans!"

"Nah, I think I'll just watch."

"UGH! You lazy bonedoggler! Fine! I guess I, the GREAT PAPYRUS... will do all the heavy lifting."

"Heh. Sounds good Paps."

Sans glanced down, and watched the figure, maybe this was a cruel method... But he didn't want to get too involved with outer forces unless he had to. Upon lifting, the armor creaked, and made a sudden pained groan.

"Sans! It spoke!"

"I dunno bro, talking may not be... a suitable term in this situation."

"Whaaat?! Do you mean to tell me that something is UNDER the armor? Hurry Sans! Let's move it out o the way!"

"Okay"

...

"What are you doing! Don't put it back!"

"Oww... Ow OW! Stop moving me so roughly!"

Just who WERE these clowns?! "Iam NOT armor! IAM- ...Iam.." The voice in the armor fell silent. In jumbled confusion, the armor seemed to be mumbling to itself.

"Oh No! The Armor does not know what it is Sans!"

The girl within the armor's head pounded. While the taller Papyrus began moving in a hype, 'Sans' seemed to lean forward with a toothy grin. How was this girl not drowning in that? With a heave, Sans had turned the stranger over, propping her up.

"Are you having an eye-dentity crisis? A little advisery would be to lift this helmet thing."

Ah god the bad jokes were back! Her poor ears. Was this some sort of new hell for her? What a cruel taste of her own medicine! Maybe she deserved this, maybe- Oh god that light! Too bright. With an ear gouging screech, the helmet viser was lifted, assaulting the knight with an odd light. Mismatched orbs squinted, somewhat blinded. After a short pause, the world began to render before her. Well... Mostly. Honestly, all she saw were two cartoony skulls staring at her. The girl gasped. "Gah!" She recoiled, falling to the right where she flailed to catch herself, but instead met sloppy comics and dirty water.

The stranger struggled, trying to get out of the suffocating water. Words echoed around her

"Wowie, Sans! A human!"

"Nope."

"What? What do you mean! She has to be human!"

Finally, the stranger pulled herself up, wavering in lethargy. The brothers looked at one another, then at the stranger. Her own red and blues couldn't keep proper focus. Papyrus piped up.

"Not-human, what are you? " That's what he said... right?

The shorter Sans leaned forward, waving a stout hand infront of her face, raising a boned brow. "Hey." "Hey Sol." As 'Sol' looked the fading figure over, she felt... a familiar shiver. Why was he suddenly staring like that? Why were those... Glowing blue eyes so dead set on her suddenly? Oh no... had she already screwed up? But, she'd just gotten here! For a split second, the face glitched and decoded, then vanished leaving only two menacing blue orbs to watch her float into the abyss. Further... And Further. Hehe.

When would the spinning... nothing stop? Would it ever stop?

After what seemed an eternity, a young woman lay in an open field. Strangely enough, the field seemed to drop back off into the abyss after so far a distance. Unaware of her missing right arm, the stranger felt for her face, with her left hand. Nothing? No helmet maybe? No, just half on. After expending unnecessary effort, the helmet dropped to the ground, and... vanished? Speaking of which... Wasn't she just in a dump? And with two skeletons. No matter... She seemed to be alone, now.

Except, that she wasn't actually alone. Another voice chimed in suddenly. "Not exactly." Tilting her head to the side, as red dust drenched white locks swished with the wind, she couldn't quite register what she was seeing. "Who-" She voiced, but stopped. There he sat, one bone leg crossed over the other, on some sort of floating object. No... a paintbrush! That's what it was. A new Sans? She only thought was new, because this one looked different than the last one.

This Sans wore his coat over his waist, a gray-black painter smock adorned his chest. Huh... A Han Solo type belt? Some kind of bullet carrier, except... With colored heart paint jars lining it, along with a few other misc. pockets of paint supplies. Looking lower, the Sans had a pair of paint spattered high top sneakers. She could see bits of bone with this one, as he was wearing cargo shorts. Oh and that awesome scarf! This guy was stylin' but... not in a 'parasitic' way. That guy sucked.

A blinding light flashed, rustling the sleepy caverns of the infamous city, Waterfall. What could that have been? Or rather... Who? Amidst the caves, a pair of skeletons strolled by. At first set in their ways to visit a friend, the taller... more colorful of the pair perked up at an intriguing sight. After a short debate, the pair walked into what appeared to be a dumping zone. Piles of garbage and... otherworldly items lay in a shallow pond. Some piles of garbage were inches above the water, while others came short of the sparkling ceiling above. Papyrus never really questioned how the garbage got here, but was definitely excitable when he found items of interest. A set of knee high red-boots squished carelessly into the muddy under surface of the water. Just a few feet short of this tall, cartoony skeletal man, was a shorter, more husky looking skeleton in a blue hoodie. Compared to the odd red cape and blue underwear the taller skeleton wore, this one seemed more relaxed, and much less flamboyant; he walked through the mud in bunny slippers.

Among the heaps of garbage lay a body. Face down in the water, the only story this figure told, was a dull sheen of an off black metal, molded in the shape of a person.

"Wowie! Look Sans! someone seems to have left this perfectly good armor laying in the garbage!" The taller skeleton spoke, his voice was significantly higher than than the shorter figure's. "I don't know, bro. Seems kinda... trashy if you ask me." Compared to the higher pitch, this strange new voice sounded older than the taller individual. The taller brother nyehed, both agitatedand amused. But The Great Papyrus would have none of his brother's nonsense!

"Nonsense,brother! I know a certain bonetastic knight that would LOVE it!"

"Heheh. Ok Paps." Sans spoke. Looking at the armor, it did look durable, almost like Temmie's armor. But this anomaly couldn't be a Tem. It definitely didn't have the querky structure... It had more, of a human structure. Maybe it was a stray Frisk? He'd keep his judgement quiet for now.

Papyrus circled the feminine form, pausing at the legs and knelt down. "Help me get it out, Sans!"

"Nah, I think I'll just watch."

"UGH! You lazy bonedoggler! Fine! I guess I, the GREAT PAPYRUS... will do all the heavy lifting."

"Heh. Sounds good Paps."

Sans glanced down, and watched the figure, maybe this was a cruel method... But he didn't want to get too involved with outer forces unless he had to. Upon lifting, the armor creaked, and made a sudden pained groan.

"Sans! It spoke!"

"I dunno bro, talking may not be... a suitable term in this situation."

"Whaaat?! Do you mean to tell me that something is UNDER the armor? Hurry Sans! Let's move it out o the way!"

"Okay"

...

"What are you doing! Don't put it back!"

"Oww... Ow OW! Stop moving me so roughly!"

Just who WERE these clowns?! "Iam NOT armor! IAM- ...Iam.." The voice in the armor fell silent. In jumbled confusion, the armor seemed to be mumbling to itself.

"Oh No! The Armor does not know what it is Sans!"

The girl within the armor's head pounded. While the taller Papyrus began moving in a hype, 'Sans' seemed to lean forward with a toothy grin. How was this girl not drowning in that? With a heave, Sans had turned the stranger over, propping her up.

"Are you having an eye-dentity crisis? A little advisery would be to lift this helmet thing."

Ah god the bad jokes were back! Her poor ears. Was this some sort of new hell for her? What a cruel taste of her own medicine! Maybe she deserved this, maybe- Oh god that light! Too bright. With an ear gouging screech, the helmet viser was lifted, assaulting the knight with an odd light. Mismatched orbs squinted, somewhat blinded. After a short pause, the world began to render before her. Well... Mostly. Honestly, all she saw were two cartoony skulls staring at her. The girl gasped. "Gah!" She recoiled, falling to the right where she flailed to catch herself, but instead met sloppy comics and dirty water.

The stranger struggled, trying to get out of the suffocating water. Words echoed around her

"Wowie, Sans! A human!"

"Nope."

"What? What do you mean! She has to be human!"

Finally, the stranger pulled herself up, wavering in lethargy. The brothers looked at one another, then at the stranger. Her own red and blues couldn't keep proper focus. Papyrus piped up.

"Not-human, what are you? " That's what he said... right?

The shorter Sans leaned forward, waving a stout hand infront of her face, raising a boned brow. "Hey." "Hey Sol." As 'Sol' looked the fading figure over, she felt... a familiar shiver. Why was he suddenly staring like that? Why were those... Glowing blue eyes so dead set on her suddenly? Oh no... had she already screwed up? But, she'd just gotten here! For a split second, the face glitched and decoded, then vanished leaving only two menacing blue orbs to watch her float into the abyss. Further... And Further. Hehe.

When would the spinning... nothing stop? Would it ever stop?

After what seemed an eternity, a young woman lay in an open field. Strangely enough, the field seemed to drop back off into the abyss after so far a distance. Unaware of her missing right arm, the stranger felt for her face, with her left hand. Nothing? No helmet maybe? No, just half on. After expending unnecessary effort, the helmet dropped to the ground, and... vanished? Speaking of which... Wasn't she just in a dump? And with two skeletons. No matter... She seemed to be alone, now.

Except, that she wasn't actually alone. Another voice chimed in suddenly. "Not exactly."

Tilting her head to the side, as short- scruffy red dust drenched white locks swished with the wind, she couldn't quite register what she was seeing. "Who-" She voiced, but stopped.

There he sat, one bone leg crossed over the other, on some sort of floating object. No... a paintbrush! That's what it was. A new Sans? She only thought new, because this one looked different than the last one. Very different, and more mindful of his sense of dress.

This Sans wore his coat over his waist, a gray-black painter smock adorned his chest, under a pinstriped brown and gold trimmed, open vest. Huh... A Han Solo type belt? Some kind of bullet carrier, except... With colored heart paint jars lining it, along with a few other misc. pockets of paint supplies. Looking lower, the Sans had a pair of paint spattered high top sneakers. She could see bits of bone with this one, as he was wearing cargo shorts. Oh and that awesome scarf! This guy was stylin' but... not in a 'parasitic' way. That guy sucked.

As if he read her very mind, the Sans grinned, somewhat excited. Or perhaps full of himself? Just a bit? Multi-colored eyes changed every few seconds, for some reason, this Sans could barely contain himself at the sight before him. With a nimble jump from his large tool, the Sans bounded toward the stranger, that he seemed to know better than herself. Well... The whole three or four feet she was away.

"I've found you, Solstice." His voice came out cooly, like he'd been through this before.

The knight, now named Solstice paused. Did he just... "Wh- You know my name? How-... Hold on, that's my name?"

"Fits like my glove." Ink Sans grinned, wiggling his gloved, skeletal fingers. The same gloved hand lifted back up, and knocked on Sol's head gently.

"Sounds like more got jumbled up in there than I expected. You don't know a thing about your situation, do you?"

"And here I thought it was obvious." Sol remarked, with a half smirk of sass. Ink's yellow starred eye lit up slightly, as his new victim was caught within the web of humor. It didn't take much longer for Sol to realize what she'd done, and she quickly shot back at Ink. "Hey! what's that supposed to mean?!"

InkSans chuckled in mild amusement. "Think you could use an extra hand too?"

Now where did that come from? "You're joking right?! I have both-..." As Sol moved her hands, only the left responded; While the right remained immobile under her hulking armor.

While the girl struggled in vain to move her arm, there was an odd rave of emotional colors going off in Sans's eye-sockets. The flurry of colors settled upon a gloomy gray color for a short moment. Was he... showing sympathy? With the flick of his wrist, Ink had summoned his oversized tool to his side and swung it. Naturally, this sent paint splattering everywhere.

Everywhere the paint touched, new bits appeared in the field. Flowers... Animals scurried away, at one point she may have seen a cluster of grass shift. Wait, was that a green cat running off?! Huh.. Catmeleon. But then, a sobering sight befell Sol, as the paint spattered over her armor, shattering it away. Standing, mostly naked, Sol shivered in the wind. "Did it get-..." She fell silent.

Ink smiled nervously, maybe he put too much into that swing afterall. A loud squeal sent the field into a digitized nightmare for a moment, and it sent Ink backing up and covering his ear holes. "Hey! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" A flow of rainbows ran over the skeleton's cheekbones as Sol paced around, trying to find cover. At this point, Sol was only in her... pink, frilly underwear. Well... He could say one thing, she was a damned flirt, even without a brain. "Heheh, Sorry Sol. I'll fix that right away."

Maybe not so sympathetic afterall... Ink gathered up one of his paint jars, a red and a purple to be exact, and went to open them. When he was in the process of working magic to bring the lost garments back, Ink paused and stared blankly for a moment. Hmm... For some reason, something was bothering him about this conjuring... He couldn't quite pin his skull on it.

Among the wind, as if answering his thoughts, there sounded a gentle jingle of bells. Ink looked up expectantly while Sol looked baffled. Then it came... In a flash of gold and blue, the smaller skeleton came flying from the sky. "INKIEEEEEEE!" The little dream prince squealed. Ink grinned, opening his arms. Effortlessly, the protector of inspiration caught the smaller, crowned anomaly which was another version of him. "Hey Dream. Aren't you supposed to be on lookout of this... lovely young lady's dream?"

The smaller Sans nodded. "I know... but there was a sound."

" A Sound? What sort?"

"Hard to tell. Also, why's she naked?"

"Uhm... heheh. I should fix that."

Ink went to continue his summoning, but stopped. A Sound? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to start weaving magic. Odds are... HE would come running.

Sol had ran herself ragged, still weak, even in her own dream. The knight had stopped, to look at her right arm... Or what was left of it. Along the damaged limb, was an odd blackening. Was it infected? No... By this point, she'd have had a fever. Unless this was just one big fevered dream. But, yet... under the black... scorch marks. Yeah, she'd call them scorch marks. It looked like it was the makings of...

"Sol." Ink spoke, derailing the girl. Dream grinned again. "So this is her?!" Launching off of the larger Sans, Dream ran over to inspect the knight. "Careful. You might send her jumping out of her own dream. We don't need that, do we? It's always a pain to round 'em up."

Since when did she become the latest attraction! Sol growled, redder than ever. "Wow, she matches Paps' scarf!" Sol's red eye twitched. "HEY! MIND GIVING ME SOME PRIVACY?! I'm in the middle of a crisis here!"

Ink snickered slightly. Dream on the other hand, knew there was a tinge of guilt lingering around the artist Sans. He however, was more open and pouted, but didn't want to miss the opportunity to make a new friend. Sooo, Dream turned in a huff at Ink. "Uh-... YEAH INKIE! Geez, give the girl some pryva... Privacy! Yeah, that's the word!" Dream jested slightly. Ink sighed, turning rainbow again. Laughing, Ink glowered slightly at Dream, then reluctantly pulled his blue hoodie from his waist and tossed, before snatching Dream and turning them both around. "Uhh... Here! Cover up or... somethin'."

The now tossed hoodie, landed on Sol's head. In muffled agitation, she started snapping. "Hey! Don't play it off like it's MY fault! Ya perv!~ You're the one stripping me in my own dream! What am I... Your dream girl or something?!"

Maybe she shouldn't have said that... Within seconds, Inksans was inches from Sol's half covered face, grinning mischievously. "...Maybe." Sol backed up, reddening again. When moving to touch Sol again, Ink helped her to adjust the hoodie.

When under the oddly warm clothing, Solstice looked her stub over again. Why was it so... Once again derailed, she felt the two pairs of boney hands adjust the sweater so it was on properly and zip it up. "Nice and snug like a bed bug." Dream grinned. Sol left- facepalmed and sighed. But... The help was appreciated, she cracked a weak smile. "Thanks." There was a silence... And the two Sans' found themselves compelled to hug her. But one question revealed itself most.

"...How many of you are there?" Both Dream and Ink exchanged grins. ..Why did she get the feeling she was now the butt of their joke? "Hey uhhh Earth to Sans...es! Stop leaving me hanging here!"

The stranger froze, why did she just say that... She should NOT have said that. Was she-... no she couldn't be! About ten feet above the mismatched skeletons, she floated. With a gasp, she tugged her coat below her... Well you know.

"Looks like you're fallin' for us now." Ink Joked. "HAR DE HAR! Let me dooown! Wait why am I going up? Is there a reverse button!?" What was she to do now?! Having hovered higher and higher, suddenly she stopped, and began to fall. In a desperate attempt not to become a Sol-pancake, she swung her left hand wildly, clutching... OH thank god the paint brush. ...Bristles.

"ARE WE QUITE FINISHED?!" Sol yelled, slowly descending back to the Sans one and two. Making a silent laughing motion, Ink nodded. Dream returned to his usual carefree self and stood in the back, alert.

Onto business... Obviously the two knew... lots of somethings she didn't know. Knowing them, if she dodged the subject, they'd make another joke of it... And she did not like being a Jokebutt. Going into the subject all the way, Sol exhaled and stepped back over to Ink. "You both... obviously know... ALOT about me that I don't quite know... So, can you tell me what's going on? What happened?-" \

Ink watched Sol intently, he almost looked like he was about to pop another joke. Fortunately, Inksans had enough control not to make the joke. That... or he had forgotten what he was doing.

"Dream, should we tell her?" Dream poked his head up from a daisy. "Should we-... What?"

"You know, the thing! ...About the thing and... that other thing?"

Wait... The thing about... what thing? Was this guy out of his mind?! No... that didn't seem to quite fit Ink so well. Dream shifted around, tugging at his golden capem. Somehow, Dream puffed his cheeks out at Ink. "You know why we can't, Ink. You said it yourself."

Ink grinned, obviously... not remembering. "I did? " He tilted his ink spattered head to the side in confusion. Followed by the rest of his body shifting, he summoned his once limp, brown-white scarf to his hands. Sans looked around, then pulled a worn fountain pin from... his eyesocket? Ugh this was getting more and more confusing. But, also kind of intriguing. And, who puts a pin in their eye?! Solstice shivered at the thought.

By now, Ink had reached down and grabbed his purple paint vial and popped the heart lid off, as if this wasn't urgent at all... Ink dipped the fountain pin into the jar. When the tip of the pin hit his scarf, it suddenly burst into vivid colored ink splotches of wording and notes.

While Ink toiled away with his memory loss, Dream scooted over to the zoning Sol. Like a cat, she jumped, which caused Dream to giggle. "You're just like a cat." "Well... Here's a reality check IAM a cat." Sulking, Sol crossed her arms together and sat. Dream stared. "I take it, he's a bit forgetful? And now my curiosity is pequed."

"AHA!" "...Jesus!"

Yet another jump scare, and Solstice was back on her feet, clutching her chest. Two blue and yellow starts glittered in amusement at Sol's expense. ...Again. "If ya keep jumping around like that you might fall outta your skin, Sol."

"You've said that already!" Both Dream and Sol chimed. Ink smiled. "Oh... I did, didn't I?" "So that's your cutesy little nickname for me now?! Sol?" "Yeah, and now YOU forgot, that I've said it in the last few paragraphs." Ink teased.

"Paragraphs?" Sol sighed. "Whatever, nevermind!" Frustrated, Sol scooted around, turning her back to them. "Ya rainbow copy!" Solstice missed something, however. While the two Alternat Sanses started laughing, there was an odd leak of rainbow from one of Ink's sockets. When she turned, Ink abruptly wiped the color away, effectively smudging his cheek with color. Unlike Dream who was practically glowing, there was... a somber feel to this atmosphere. Why? She may never know.

Inksans nodded. "Right... Back to business. I can't tell you Sol, not here."

Sol's red and blues widened "WHAT?! You brought me here! Why can't you tell me?!" What a rip off! She was desperate to know what happened.. And every time she tried to think back, one of THEM would stop her.

...

Distant voices began to sound. Screaming? What was that? Sol glanced around in confusion. Dream seemed shaken all of a sudden, more eager now, he looked at the pair. "Inkie, can we hurry this up?" What was going on? Why was everyone so afraid suddenly? Before she knew it, the surrounding area began to darken around Sol. Her two new friends began to fade in the newly developing blight. And for a second... without her armor, she felt... Vulnerable.

Sol's heart skipped a beat when something grabbed her shoulder. She turned suddenly in fear. Only to meet InkSans, Inches from her, staring down? Hey, wasn't she taller? The star of his eye darkened, took on more of an indigo color, while the other seemed to look normal. Both were focused on her.

"Don't dwell in dark places, kid. It's not safe to tell you here." Sol stared in protest. "Hey come on now! This IS my dream! What do you mean it's not safe? I can control it!" She fell silent, suddenly doubtful. "...Right?" Dream shook his head. "It's not that simple."

Ink Sans pulled his hand away, going for his pocket, awkwardly adjusting his belt when he remembered, Sol had his hoodie. Dream and Ink soon began to back away, taking the once serene field with them.

"Hey! Don't you float away when I'm talking!" The girl's bare toes curled, and her foot kicked off the ground. In an attempt to get them back, she lunged and swiped at them with suddenly unsheathed claws.


End file.
